


What happened in Camelot

by Rumrouz



Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson, Derek and Stiles are in Camelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Показалось](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652962) by [silverymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse). 



> Based on **silverymouse** 's fic [Показалось](http://arthurxmerlin.diary.ru/p180796629.htm) (russian language)


End file.
